Everlasting Love
by Rosie-Kinz
Summary: I SUCK AT SUMMARY'S! just read :  basically Jared's out on patrol, Kim's back from a week at her parents... Jared has NO idea what hes in for... A little surprise comes along the way which turns their whole life around xxx lemons :
1. Lonely

Jared's pov:

Being away from Kim was probably one of the hardest things I could of ever have faced! Not being able to see her perfect face was slowly killing me... Oh, how I wanted to taste her soft lips again! I wish I didn't let her go see her parents for the week-end, I didn't know that it would cause me such misery! As I made my way to the bathroom to take a quick shower, my cell rang. i wasn't expecting any calls, but then it could be an emergency...

"Hello... Jared?" Said a familiar soft voice.

"Hey babe. Whats up? I'm missing you like hell! Please tell me you've called to say that you want me to pick you up right away!"

Kim laughed through the phone before saying,

"I'm sorry babe... but its kind of the opposite. My mum wants me to stay for the rest of the week, would that be OK with you?"

I sighed and felt a wave of pain shoot through me,

"I don't know B... But if that's what you really want, then who am I to stop you?" I said, with a hint of disappointment in my voice.

"Jared, if you want me to come home then..."

I cut into her sentence before she could even finish it,

"Kim, If you really want to stay with your parents for a while, then you have every right to! I guess I was just kinda excited to see you." I was on the edge of tears.

"Thanks hun... I'll be back before you know it. Love you!"

"Love you to... bye!" I said lifelessly before I ended the call.

(5 DAYS LATER):

It had been 5 days since I had last saw Kim's stunning face and sexy body... God how i wanted to screw her sooooo badly! I would of ran up to Seattle and done her right in front of her friggin parents if Sam hadn't called me for patrol! I quickly ran into the woods, took off my clothes, tied them to my ankle and phased...

"It's about time Mason!" Sam said.

"I know, I'm sorry bro... got caught up in thought."

"Missing Kim I guess?"

I scoffed, and shook my head... These guys had NO fucking idea! I wondered how she felt about me, if she missed me to. She was coming home this afternoon and I really hoped that I was back before she arrived. Just in case I wasn't, I left her a note... The note read,

Dear Kim,

I thought I would leave you a little note just in case I wasn't in by the time you arrived home... I've missed you so much baby! You have no idea how much I've wanted to hold you in my arms and kiss you all night! Not once have I stopped thinking of you, it drove me crazy! I've been dreaming of me in you, while your walls close around my member... You make me a happy man, the closer I am to you, The more I want you! I need you Kim, I'm never letting you out of my sight again! When ever your not around, I use the memories that we've shared together to make up for your absence, but that makes me more needy, it make me want you even more, and the pain I feel becomes unbearable! I love you Kim... I love you!"

Jared XXX

I hope she saw the note... I hope she saw how much I needed her!


	2. Dying Hope

"Dude, cut it out will 'ya!" Paul yelled as we ran through the forest.

I couldn't help but think of Kim... Was she home yet? Had she gotten my note? What if she wasn't coming back?

"It's OK man, She wouldn't be able to resist such a hot thing like you!" Embry teased.

"Oh Embry... I always knew you had a thing for me!" I 'said' to him.

We continued to run through the forest, even though we had found nothing for the past week! Patrol was seriously becoming boring, I didn't understand why Sam was still making us run around 24/7!

"Bro, I'm cutting out short. Rachel promised me a nice hot bath... I'm gone!" Paul 'said' before phasing back and heading home.

Me, Embry and Quil were still on patrol. Embry left soon after Paul an it was just me and Quil.

"For the last time Jared, Kim will come home! You really need to S-T-O-P worrying about her, dude!" Quil whined for the thousandth time.

"I know man, It's just, I've missed her like hell! I just hope that she's missed me as much as I missed her..."

There was a few minuets of silence before Quil finally spoke up,

"Enough of this feeling sorry for yourself shit! Let's go..."

Me and Quil left each other and decided to call it a night. We phased back and Quil got a phone call from Claire's mum. She wanted Quil to baby sit for a while or some kinda' crap like that. I slowly walked home, praying that Kim was waiting for me! What if she seriously left me? OH FUCK! Tears started to run down my face, Oh God, when did I become such pussy?

I continued my slow, pathetic and boring journey home when my cell phone finally rang.

"Please let this be Kim, Please let this be Kim!" I chanted.

"Hello?"

"Jared? Hey man, It's me Paul."

I sighed and said,

"Hey, What do you want?"

"Geez, touchy are we? Anyways, I just wanted to tell you, Emily's gone into labor. Sam just called and asked me to pass the message on."

"OK, thanks. Bye!"

I disconnected the call and put my phone away as I reached the front porch. The house looked dark, no lights were on. 'Great! Kim was home' I thought to my self sarcastically ... My shoulders sagged as I dragged my useless body into the house.

"Hello sexy..." a seductive female voice whispered.

The angelic voice rang in my ears! Yes, Kim WAS here!

"I've missed you!" I said in a shaky voice.

"Oh trust me, I know..." she replied, waving the note I left her in the air.

"I'm sorry I've left you for so long, I promise NEVER to leave you again! I'm here to make it up to you..."

She winked and slowly untied her rob, letting it fall to the ground...


	3. Unexpected surprise

**Kim's POV:**

The look on Jared's face was priceless! His eye's looked as if they were 'bout to pop out of their sockets... I let my rob drop to the ground which left me naked.

"You have no idea what your doing!" Jared muttered.

"Oh I think I do..." I replied with a smirk.

I slowly made my way over to him and wrapped my legs around his waist. Jared kicked the door close with his foot, and brought his lips down to mine.

"If only I was back earlier!" Jared whispered against my lips.

A smile crept on my face, "Oh I wish you were baby! How I wish you were!"

He brought me up the stairs and into our room. That's when I remembered to tell Jared the good news. He started kissing his was down my stomach, I guess the news had to wait till later!

I massaged his shoulders every so lightly as I groaned. He gave me a cheeky smile which sent my heart flying to outer space! The only one thing that I had against my new fairytale life was the privacy. You couldn't even have one round without the bloody pack knowing! I remember Rachel telling me Jake used to tease her about Paul...

Jared was now striping himself... I was ready for him, a bit to ready! He seductively licked his lips. I looked him up and down, then suddenly felt sick... Not the kind of sick from looking at him, but the kind of sick u get when something in your stomach doesn't go well. I quickly jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. I came out after emptying almost 1/2 of the inside of my stomach.

"Kim? Are you, OK?" Jared asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm... I'm fine Jay. Just don't feel that good."

"Do you need anything babe? A drink? Do I need to get Carlisle or someone round?"

I reached up and cupped his cheek, "I'm fine Jared, Honestly! It's just that..."

"SHHHHH! Get some rest Kimmie... I'm going to get you some water OK, I'll be back in a sec." he cut me 1/2 way through my sentence and pulled the covers up to my neck. How was I supposed to tell Jared when he wouldn't even let me do so much as open an eye?

"Here, have a drink babe." Jared said while handing me a glass of water.

"Jared..."

"Yeah Babe?"

"I have something to tell you,"

"OK?"

"Jay, I... I, I think I'm pregnant!"

"Cool..."

"Jared! Did you not just here a word I just said? Jay, I think I'm pregnant!"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! YOUR PREGNANT?"

Jared's moth dropped and he looked like he was about to shit himself...

"Jared I'm not sure... yet!"

"Kim... I don't know what to say. What should I do? You know I really want a family with you, but were 20... OK, so were 'adults' but were not even that stable yet."

"Well, for starters Jared... Since it's only 8:00, why don't you run down to the pharmacy, get me a pregnancy test, and run back home babe?"

"Sure Kimmie." He smiled and walked off. "And were not even married..." I heard him mumble under his breathe. I did actually want a family with Jay, but as he said we weren't stable, money wise... I didn't have a job yet, and neither did Jared. Also, we weren't married! Jared had promised my parents that we would get married before he got me pregnant... I guess what they say is true, you can never plan your life... Everything's unexpected! It was true, I didn't expect Jared to come into my life, I didn't expect to be welcomed into this fantasy world and I certainly didn't expect to have a baby at 20! Jared came home 10 minuets later with the pregnancy test stick thing,

"Here you go babe... Good luck!" He said, holding his thumbs up.

* * *

**HOPE YOU PPL LIKE THE UPDATE! (FINGERS CROSSED)**

**A HUGE SHOUT OUT TO KAMMZY! I LOVE YOU :)**

**CONTINUE READING MY BELOVED READERS :p XXX**


	4. Yes!

**JARED'S POV:**

Oh Lord... She could be pregnant? I mean yeah it was great but wow... PREGNANT! I frikin promised her parents to wait till we were married. I knocked on the bathroom door to ask Kim if she was ok,

"Are you ok baby? You need help?"

"No I'm fine hun, I'll be out in a few secs..." She timidly replied.

I paced about the room for a few minuets waiting for Kim. What the hell was taking so long? The door to the bathroom opened and out came a long faced Kim,

"Is everything ok?" I asked

She jumped onto me and her smile lit up her face, making me instantly smile to,

"I'm pregnant Jared... PREGNANT!"

My jaw hung open and my eyes widened. I was gonna become a father...

"Your not happy?" Kim frowned.

"Do you have any idea what you saying Kimberly? Of course I'm happy! Me becoming a father, ME!"

Her smile covered her face again and I lifted her off her feet and spun her round...

"I love you Kimmy..."

She stuck her tongue out at me and said, "I love you to big boy!"

**(3 WEEK LATER)-**

" You ready baby?" Kim asked.

Today we were going to break the news down to our parents. I hoped Kim's dad didn't own anything he could shoot me with. I fixed my hair and put my shoes on.

"Come on babe, I swear were gonna be late!" Kim yelled up the stairs. I smiled, it should be me yelling at her to hurry up, yet it was the other way round.

"I'm coming princess... Give me a minuet." I grabbed a tiny box and shoved it into my back pocket. I was planning on proposing to her while we were having dinner with our parents tonight. I rushed down the stairs and grabbed Kim by the waist.

"Stop scaring me like that Jared!" Kim pouted.

"Your so sexy when you pout, you know that?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes and playfully hit me.

"Come on lets go..." I took her hand and we headed off.

**(AT DINNER)-**

"So what was it you two wanted to tell us?" Kim's mum asked.

Me and Kim instantly shot a look at each other. I wasn't sure whether to tell them the news or ask for Kim's hand in marriage first?

"Ummmm... Well." Kim sounded proper nervous,

"Look Mr. Woods, I wanted to ask uhhhhh... I wanted to ask if I could marry your daughter?" Well that was a fine way to ask him.

"Jared? You want to do what?" Kim's face was filled with happiness.

I nodded and got down on one knee. I took the box out of my pocket and said, "Kimberly Leanne Woods, Will you marry me?"

Tears started to form in Kim's eyes and she jumped up from her seat and cupped my face. "Of course Jared! YESSSS!"

I got up and slid the sliver ring with an emerald stone in the middle, with 2 smaller ones either side onto her soft hand. The emeralds caught the light and shined in the dark restaurant. Both of our parents gave us hugs and all.

"Now we can be a really family..." I 'whispered' to Kim while placing a hand on her stomach. Clearly my whisper turned out to loud.

"What was that?" Kim's dad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ummmmm... Well." It was me who was nervous now.

"Dad, I'm pregnant." My mum as well as Kim's gasped and jumped up to hug Kim. My dad winked at me and nodded his head while Kim's dad came over to shake my hand.

"Congratulations to the both of you." He seemed to of taken that well... And he hadn't flung his knife at me!

"Nice one." My dad mouthed. I rolled my eyes, Trust him to say something like that! The rest of the evening went pretty well. We disgusted our plans and all that crap. This was definitely not how I expected the evening to turn out, It was even better!


	5. Made With Love

**JARED'S POV:**

(8 months later)

"Kimmy are you Ok?" I asked Kim for the 100th time. Her contractions were becomming frequent and I saw pain flush her face.

"Jared I'm fine, trust me..." She cupped my face and kissed my forehead. I was pacing up and down the hospital room and started to feel dizzy. Gosh, did Sam feel this bad when Emily was about to give birth?

"Jared please sit down! You look like your about to pass out and were not even close to the worst bit yet!"

I frooze, "Worst bit? You, mean theres worse than this?"

She laughed, "Yeah! When you hear me scream my head off and break your fingers..."

I frowned at her, "Kim that isnt funny! I dont know if I'd be able to handle it..."

She reached for my hand, "Babe, it'll be fine. By the morning, we'll have our own little baby!"

I kissed her hand, "Then we can get married... and be a real family."

"Yea... OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! JAREDDDD!" Well fuck it! Kim had just gone into labour and I had'nt the slightest idea what to do.

"DONT JUST STAND THERE! CALL CARLISLE, GET MY PARENTS, DO SOMETHING!" She screamed. Thankfully Carlisle heard her and ran in.

"Its alright Kim, I'm right here... You should sit down for this part Jared, Sam almost collapsed when it was Emily's turn!" I didnt bother to argue and sat next to Kim. She gripped my hand surprisingly tight for a pregnant woman (note to self: NEVER doubt the power of pregnant women!)

"Ok Kim, looks like your going to have to start pushing very soon. I want you to take an extra deep breath and push when I say so. 1, 2, 3 PUSH!" Kim pushed and I swear I felt the bones in my hand break into tiny little pieces!

"Now push again Kim, Your doing great!" Kim pushed again, and a few more times. I felt like I was about to throwup and I was beginning to shake. A loud, ear piercing cry filled the room,

"Congratulations you guys, You have a little boy!" I sighed, I could actually breathe again!

"Good job Kim, Why dont you get some rest?" Kim nodded and Carlisle went to weigh the baby and whatever. I went over and kissed Kims forehead,

"He's beautiful Princess, Just like you..."

"He gets it from you actually. Dont bother arguing, I still have enough strength in me to break your other hand."

I chuckled, "Get some rest Kimmie... I'll find your parents." She closed her eyes and I gave her one last kiss before leaving. I stuck my head back inside the room and said,

"By the way Kim, I love you!"


	6. What a show!

**Disclaimer:** I** do not own any of the characters, they belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer! Some plots may be mine :)**

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

(5 months later)

"JARREDDD!" I yelled up the stairs, it was Emily's birthday and we had planned a surprise party for her. We were already 20 minutes late and I couldn't find Maison's shoes anywhere. I've been so tired and stressed lately, taking care of Mais and Jared, cooking, cleaning and doing what every other good fiance and mother did. Jared came running down the stairs,

"Kimmy, they're right next to you! I swear, if they were any bigger, they would be hitting you in the face..." I rolled my eyes, trust Jared to make a witty comment. I put Maison into the stroller and put on his little shoes. He was a big baby, clearly getting his genes from his father. Olive skin, dark brown hair, chocolate eyes and chiseled jawline. He was barely 5 months but was already a splitting image of Jared. I looked at him and smiled,

"We're gonna have to beat them girls off with a stick when your older!" I laughed and Jared wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my temple.

"I'm pretty sure your dad had to scare away thousands of guys, your just so perfect." No matter how many times he threw complements at me, I would always find a small blush creeping its way onto my face. He looked exceptionally handsome today in his dark denim jeans, white v-kneck t-shirt and checkered button down shirt thrown on top. I never really understood why the imprinting Gods people had given Jared to me, there were hundereds of prettier girls out there who deserved him much more than I did. He was an exceptional father and took great care of Maison, I was so proud of him. We made our way to Sam and Emily's and everyone was already celebrating. Emily threw her arms around me, thrilled with the surprise and made a fuss over Maison. Her daughter, Hazelle, was just over a year older than him but they played so well together. Jared took Mais out of the stroller and parked it outside the house. The whole pack was here along with their families, making as much noise and mess as possible. Jay took my hand and we went to greet everyone. Rachel, Paul's imprint, had made sure to bring along food as well as Sue.

"OH MY GOD, baby Maison!" Rachel came running and stole Maison from Jared's hands. She covered his face with kisses and he giggled. The faces she made at him were awkward and insocial, but she knew how to keep him happy and quiet. The afternoon was going great, everyone was having fun and most importantly, the birthday girl was having the time of her life but knowing the pack, a get together would not go without any drama...

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Paul yelled from the back garden. It wasn't hard to tell who it was, only Paul could yell that loud and would use such language infront of so many people.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU GET ANYWHERE NEAR MY SISTER AND I'LL CUT YOUR BALLS OFF BITCH!" We all ran out to find Seth on the ground with Paul on top of him, violently shaking. Emily took the children inside while Rachel, Jared and Sam ran over to try and get Paul to calm down. He looked like he could kill! He threw a punch at Seth and the noise was spine chilling. Seth whimpered and you could pratically hear his nose break. Me and Leah went over to Zoey, Paul's half sister who had come to spend the week with him, and comforted her. She hadn't a clue about the pack or the fact that her brother could phase into a giant dog. Leah looked at me, sighed and nodded, confirming my thoughts. Seth had just imprinted on poor Zoey.

"Calm down Paul, stop..." Sam said sternly, going all Alpha on him but it was to late, the two phased, snapping their jaws at eachother. Well fantastic, what a great way to ruin a party which me and the girls tried so hard to prepare. Sue had fear written all over her face, worried for her son despite her being used to the idea of Seth going out on patrol and fighting. Rachel panicked but that was only expected, she wasn't used to the whole phasing, wolf thing yet and Zoey had froozen, probably questioning her sanity. We went inside not wanting to see the rest of the 'show' and let the boys deal with it. We all sat in the living room, no one spoke or made any attempt to enlighten the mood. The pack soon followed in, Seth and Paul wearing some of Sam's clothes. Seth's nose was bleeding and Paul's cheek bearing a dark bruise.

"What a show you two put on there, you really know how to liven up a party..." Leah spat. Paul snorted,

"Blame your idiot brother, maybe you should teach him to keep his eyes to himself." He gave the kid a light push. Leah threw him death glares. Zoey looked up at the boys and fear took over her again, I really wish I could make things easier for her, try to explain but that was Paul's job not mine. Paul gave her a smile but I could feel her shaking slightly next to me. I couldn't even begin to imagine the thoughts running through her head right now, luckily for me, I had things easy.

* * *

**Another chapter up :) (WHOOPP!) Ok, so I have chapter 7 all written out and it will be up around Friday. Lemons are coming up, I know everyones been waiting for them LOOOOOL! Thank you so much to those who continue to read 'Everlasting love' and actually patiently waited for like ever for an update, sorry :( -Rose xxx**


	7. Tonight

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer! Some plots may be mine :)**

* * *

**Jared's POV:**

I had a huge surprise planned for Kim tonight. Emily had asked if Maison could stay with them for the night and spend some time with Hazelle. It was funny how close the pair were, even as children we could somehow tell they would most likely end up together. I could tell Kim was stressed lately. All those late nights and hard work made it hard for her to have time for herself. No matter how many times I told her to go and have a day with the girls, she would tell me she was ok and keep on smiling. Not once did she complain or show signs of weakness, this made me love her 10 times more. I laughed

"Yeah, like I could love her anymore than I already do!" I heard the door open behind me and small arms wrapped around my waist.

"Talking to yourself again babe? Hmmmmm, thats not cool." I smiled and turned to face the beautiful mother of my child.

"Missing you makes me do crazy things." I cupped her cheek and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Well we have the whole day to ourselves now." She grabbed my hand and lead me into the front room. I sat myself on the couch and placed her on my lap. I brought my lips onto hers and the feel or her soft lips on mine was enough to send electricity through my whole body. Kim wrapped her arms around my kneck and I deepened the kiss, our tongues battling for dominance. The loud sound of someone clearing their throat pulled us out of our little world and I let out a low growl.

"Geeez, the pair of you are sucking eachothers faces out the first second you get..." Quil shook his head.

"Unbelievable." Embry said trying to sound disappointed. I should have been the disappointed one considering it was MY make out session they were interupting. I glared at them and flipped them the finger.

"Calm your panties Jared, It's our turn for patrol. Hurry your ass!" I shifted Kim and got up. She was pouting slightly and I could see the disappointment flashing in her eyes. I lowered my head and whispered into her ear,

"Don't worry babe. I have a little surprise for you tonight." I nipped her ear gently,

"Be ready by 6..." I gave her a quick kiss on the lips before telling her I loved her and left with Quil and Em.

"Mais with Emily and Sam?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, hes spending time with Hazelle. The two adore eachother." I smiled at the thought of the two kids playing around and having fun.

"Looks like you and Sam will have your hands full in a few years. I would'nt be surprised if I found Sam chasing Mais out of his house with a damn shot gun!" Embry seemed to be amused by his stupid 'joke' and doubled over with laughter. I rolled my eyes,

"Whatever! The earlier we search the area the quicker we'll be able to go home, its not like we ever find anything..." I was dying to spend some time with my imprint. I had special plans for tonight, I was going to show her how much she meant to me.

**Kim's POV:**

I couldn't wait for me and Jay's date tonight. I felt like I had been neglecting him lately. I had my hands so full with Maison and everything that I never had enough time for Jared. I was feeling really guilty about it. I was his fiance right, I was meant to look after him, care for him and show him that I loved him. I checked the clock, 4:15, I should have enough to time take a shower and get ready. After Jared left, I did everything I could to distract myself, that involved cleaning dishes that had already been cleaned, scrubbing the bath again and cleaning out cupboards. I walked into me and Jays's room and into the bathroom, turning on the shower and slowly taking off my clothes. The warm water felt relaxing as it hit my skin and I let out a sigh. I finished cleaning up and walked over to my closet, trying to find something to wear tonight. I dug out a simple, short, satin cocktail dress. It was black and had sequins all around the top half of the dress. I had honestly forgotten that I even owned such a dress. I never dressed up anyways, there was simply nowhere to go when you lived right next to the forest and the only people you got to socialise with were your neighbours. I was more than happy to find that the dress fit perfectly, hugging my curves and not showing too much or too little of my legs. I went over to my dresser and started to dry my hair. It was so long, that it took forever to comb and dry! I sighed, got the knots out and heard my phone vibrate, It was a text from Jared.

_"Tonight babe, Don't forget. I'll be waiting!" _I grinned and continued to fix my hair.

"Like I would ever forget a date with my one and only." I rolled my eyes as I realised that I was talking to myself. Looks like Jared wasn't the only one going crazy. I put my hair up into a simple updo and left a few strands out, curling them. I didn't want to go overboard as it was just a date, we weren't getting married. The thought made me smile. One day me and Jay were going to get married. I was going to walk down an aisle as Jared waited for me so were could exchange vows and be announced as man and wife. I really did want to be Mrs. Spencer! **(A/N: Ok, so I just realised that in chap.1 I said that Jared's surname was Mason and I decided to call his and Kim's baby Maison without even noticing that that was practically his last name (Yes, that was ridiculously stupid of me! I mean seriously, what kind of pathetic author can't even remember their own stories?) So as you can see, I've changed Jared's surname. Just thought that I'd clear that up before anyone noticing my glitch and got confused. I apologize like a thousand times, sorryyy! Now back the story, Teehee...) **I didn't bother putting much make up on, Jared hated it anyways. I settled for a bit of mascara, eye liner and lip gloss. By the time I was ready it was already 5:57. I threw my stuff into my small black clutch bag and threw on my heels. I heard the front door open and my heart skipped a beat. I felt like a 15 year old school girl getting ready for her first date. I had no idea that my heart could beat this fast, I had never felt so excited in my life!

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I've been finding it kinda hard to balance my time between writing and doing school work and stuff, but I'll manage :) If I don't update the day I say I will then thats most likely to be the reason why *or I get to lazy* Who said that? :O Teehee :P I know that I said this chapter would be a lemon but I thought that this was a nice way to lead up to it. I'm trying my best so keep those lovely reviews coming because they make me smile :D -Rose xxx**


End file.
